


Curiosity

by CrazyGirlMe



Category: Half-Life
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirlMe/pseuds/CrazyGirlMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between HL1 and HL2. G-man decides to wake Freeman up to have to fun but what he didn't expect was for the one Freeman to enjoy it as much as he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don’t sue ect ect.
> 
> So I was going through some of my work throughout the years and this is one of the first few fanfics I first wrote...not to mention my first attempt at smut. Yeah, its but on the shit side and I can write sooo much better now then years ago buy hay; we all gotta start somewhere right? 
> 
> After a clean up of grammar, Ive decided to polish it off and post it up here for you guys to laugh and enjoy. I honestly didn't know what i was thinking back then haha.
> 
> Enjoy.

Curiosity. (G-Man x Gordon)

“Gordon Freeman, in the flesh—or, rather, in the hazard suit. I took the liberty of relieving you of your weapons... Most of them were government property... As for the suit, I think you've earned it. The borderworld, Xen, is in our control, for the time being... thanks to you... Quite a nasty piece of work you managed over there, I am impressed. That's why I'm here, Mr. Freeman... I have recommended your services to my... employers, and they have authorized me to offer you a job... They agree with me that you have limitless potential... You've proved yourself a decisive man so I don't expect you'll have any trouble deciding what to do... If you're interested, just step into the portal and I will take that as a yes... Otherwise, well... I can offer you a battle you have no chance of winning; rather an anticlimax after what you've just survived. Time to choose...”

That was the last thing that Gordon remembered before waking up. He remembered killing the alien, he remembered the annoying guy in the suite babbling on with the mysterious crap, he remembered making a choice that didn’t involve him dying, he remembered walking through the door into the portal, he remembered arriving to darkness and passing out moments later. 

Now that he was coming round, slowly regaining conscious, something didn’t feel right. Unable to open his eyes he gathered what he could about his surroundings. It was just cold enough to raise Goosebumps on his skin. It was quiet, he was certain that if a pin were to drop he would hear the noise no problem. He was lying on his back, tied up as well as gagged. And he was naked and covered fully by a sheet. ‘So much for choice.’.

Gordon pulled at his binds, he wasn’t escaping anytime soon. He had no idea how much time had passed between Black Mesa and now, but one thing was certain, he was starting to feel the effects on his body. The aches, bruises, gunshot wounds, the various cuts and scrapes, as well as the strain of running around for so long. He felt like he had run a marathon around the world three times over however how he held up or even came was another story.

The sound of footsteps filled the air, echoing off the walls and floor. There was something familiar about the steps, the pace, the sound, but Gordon was still too groggy for it to click. It wasn’t till the mystery person started unlocking the door that it hit. The suite guy.

The door opened then shut. He heard the guy clear his throat, a rustle of clothing. The guy was moving around the room. He moved next to Freeman and pulled the sheet away, removed the gag then away. The room went quiet, moments passed, followed by the sound of rustling paper.

Minutes passes, laying there naked, hands tied above his head. The room was warmer now that much was for sure, almost as if the man himself brought the warmth with him. Gordon was finally able to muster up the strength to open his green eyes. He was in a concrete cell, everything concrete. The floor, the roof, the walls. A full metal door was the one thing holding him back from the outside world.

Gordon was surprised to find himself tied to a king size bed against the side of the room, alongside a chair. The other side of the room consisted of a desk and a chair to where the suited guy was seated at, reading various documents of some sort. Next to him sat his opened suitcase. Gordon couldn’t see what was inside. 

“I apologise for the accommodation...Mister Freeman. Even known I was authorized to offer a position...your needs are varied...it is easier to have you like so.” he placed down the page he was reading and looked across.

Gordon, vision fuzzy, looked across taking in the information, he was amazed he still had his glasses on, let alone in one piece.

“Class this as...statius, Mr Freeman. A place in between...waiting for your time once more.” he smirked, walking over to Gordon “Truth be you shouldn’t be awake...regulation requires you to be...persevered till time desires your ability but I’m curious, your are fascinating, Mr Freeman...very fascinating.”

He started removing his jacket “I suppose you want a name? I go by a few names...I go by one name to my employers, while the Vortigaunts call me something else, vile beasts they are... while the humans call me G-Man, somewhat a joke at my expense. As to why, I don’t know...I will look into it one day.”

He loosened his tie, taking it off and placing it aside with his jacket. He sat down on the bed next to Gordon and undone the first few buttons of his dress shirt. “Gordon Freeman... You’re a man of mystery...I’ve been admiring your handy work and I must say...very impressive. Fascinating how some will evolve when time calls ... a crowbar within reach.” He looked across.

“You are more fascinating than some of the others...in my care. As interesting and skilled they are...you take the cake, Mr Freeman, have no doubt in that... that one is no lie.” He paused and smirked, it seemed like it was an odd emotion for him and it was almost alien “If they found out you’ve been moved...for my pleasure...well let’s just leave it at that.”

He continued undoing the shirt in silence. This was starting to worry Gordon, this wasn’t right, none of it was, he struggled against his bonds, trying to move away. “Don’t be afraid, Mister Freeman... for when I’m done, you will respect me.”

G-Man finished and removed his shirt, and gently placed it with the jacket and tie, placing them on the chair beside the bed. Turning, he lightly starting stroking Gordon’s chest. “This is out of character for me...consider you lucky, curiosity did kill the cat after all.” he mumbled the last part, as if reminding himself. 

Gordon’s nerves were starting to go haywire, had it been before the recent events of Black Mesa he would be shitting himself with fear right now. But somehow, even know he was worried, he was clam. 

Using his other hand G-Man undid his belt, yanking it out and placing it with the rest of his items on the chair. Gordon watched with a cautioned eye. If he was thinking right things were about to get more messed up. 

Gordon had never done it with a guy. Yeh, sure he heard about it, heck even read about it some days in the odd magazine or two. But he found it hard to believe that it could be as pleasurable as doing it with a woman. But being a man of science, he couldn’t chuck the idea aside, one of his jobs was to test ideas and theory’s... well, was, now he had no idea what his job was. 

He wasn’t put off by the thought of ‘gay’ like some of his friends and colleagues. He had an open mind, bit hard not to after what he been through recently. 

G-Man speaking to himself broke Gordon’s chain of thought. “A very fine specimen... nothing like I imagined.” 

Gordon took the time to see who this man truly was. Short black hair, abnormal bright blue/green eyes, and always seen in a suite. After what he’d been through, what he seen, the idea of ‘not completely human’ was coming to mind. Without the suite, Gordon could see that G-Man was heavily scarred, signs of being in battles throughout his life. A pang of sadness flowed through the scientist, despite being an annoying prick, always showing up yet never engaging him, he was still somewhat human with his own pain and problems.

G-Man stood and moved to straddle Gordon, the scientist unsure about the move but didn’t fight it; he just took a deep breath. He was unable to fight what was coming next even if he wanted to.

G-Man bent down and started kissing the scientists lips lightly, half expecting resistance. Something stirred in Gordon, he didn’t know what it was but it felt good, he kissed back.

The normally suited man lightly moaned, never had he expected the Freeman to consent to this. He was breaking rules doing this; his ‘employer’ would have his head literally if they found out. This didn’t bother G-Man one bit, it only added to the excitement. G-Man laughed to himself, it was almost like he was going through a ‘mid-life-rebellion’.

Gordon darted out his tongue, seeking entrance, and G-Man submitted. The intensity of the kisses increased, now in the way of seeking dominance of the others mouth. Gordon pulled against his bonds trying for a better hold to win the battle, but failed. This moment of distraction was all G-Man needed to gain the upper hand.

“For a being who decided to fight...you are easily conquered.” G-Man added, breathless and husky.

Gordon smiled and kicked his pelvis us effecting G-Man’s balance, using what energy he could find, rolled them both over letting him be the one on top. Head barley inches away from G-Mans, unable to move much further due to the bonds both straining and digging painfully to both wrists and ankles; Freeman went for the second round of kisses. 

This time with the positions reversed, G-Man was edgy. His role, his position, his job required him to be on top, constant thinking, constant plotting, arrangements. Having someone dominate him as such was a rare event... almost non-existent. His game was shaking, heck, the game changed when Freeman allowed this to continue instead of putting up a fight.

‘Curiosity killed the cat.’ G-Man reminded himself yet again. “Perhaps it would be best...to remove such bonds.” he managed while taking a shaky breath. 

Working his hand, he managed to pull out the key from his pants pocket. He didn’t expect Gordon to escape this place. It was the middle of nowhere and G-Man didn’t require much rest, he would have Freeman back before his employers ever suspected anything...he hoped.

Gordon relaxed some when his hands were free, wrists and ankles a mere throw of pain to the back of his mind compared to his arousal. With one hand Gordon ran his hands across G-Man’s chest. ‘For someone who only walks around doing jack all, he’s got muscle.’ he thought as the other hand started undoing the others pants.

It was then that the suited man noticed two things. Freeman’s bold erection and his own straining against the fabric of his boxer-briefs. A thought crossed his mind ‘Have I made a mistake on the matter?’ he still had a trick up his sleeve in case things got out of hand. G-Man halted Freeman to a stop.

Green eyes meet the bright blue/green eyes. Gordon could see the pang of doubt. He had two options. One being he stop and become a pawn in some weird and messed up game or he continue, reassure the man and get it over and done with then sink back to his position as a pawn. 

Either way he was screwed and Gordon was too darn tired and exhausted to give a crap. And right now they both needed this. The tension between the both, the events, the stalking, the mind games, had to be delt with one way or the other.

He looked the guy in the eyes, reassurance, and planted a kiss on the lips then moved down. Kisses slowly trailed G-Man’s neck, chest, nipples, stomach... Gordon found himself at the one thing preventing this from continuing. The pants. He looked up at the owner and smirked before pulling them down to free the hardened shaft.

G-man relaxed and moaned, his mind clearing of the thoughts holding him back. Now something else was distracting him. The issue of dominance. After all this was G-Man’s idea, his game.

Like the plotting and planning man he was, he waited till Gordon had fully rid him of the lower garments before making his move. Just like Freeman minutes before, the positions were changed, leaving the man of mystery on top. Gordon let out a barely audible grunt in return to the gesture.

G-Man grinned and followed by sliding down the scientist, letting his forehead lightly drag along Gordon’s chest and stomach till he reached his goal, the rock hard member of his captive. All it took was a moment and he dove down, taking Freeman’s member whole on the first go. Using his tongue to massage the shaft, G-Man started bobbing. Freeman moaned with pleasure, to be able to relax like such after what he had been through was a nice delight let alone a welcome change. 

And no Head crab or Government-sent-to-cover-up-army was going to change that.

The tension downstairs was building up for Gordon. All the stress, the worry, the knowledge of not knowing, was shoved down somewhere a million miles away in his brain, ready to make an appearance the next morning in a burst of stressed worry but for now it was just him and Mr Mysterious. Disturbing as it sounded considering the circumstances to which this was happing. Freeman just didn’t give a fuck right now, caring what his public or personal image was right now was the last thing to his mind. 

G-Man continued his assault on Freeman. He had honestly not expected the scientist to last this long without ‘losing his load’. Then again Freeman had a knack for holding on and surviving any given situation. 

The man was a fighter. 

Freeman groaned, he was pretty close. He tried to move, to wriggle out, warning the guy about what was to come. That didn’t stop the assault, it merely encouraged it. Gordon moaned deeper and louder this time. Grabbing handfuls of the fitted sheet as he cum, long and hard. G-Man rode it out swallowing it around the shaft. Bringing more pleasure to the spent scientist.

Surfacing from the spent member, G-Man grinned wickedly. Gordon tensed; it was a look that suited the guy. Suited very well.

“Don’t look so puzzled Mister Freeman...you will enjoy it as much as I.” G-Man replied before turning over the weakened prisoner. Now with Gordon lying on stomach, G-Man was able to admire the guy from behind, something he wasn’t able to do much during his observations back at the facility. Let alone close and personal so to say.

The recent events had toned the guy up. Much unlike fellow scientists. What surprised G-Man more was the fact Freeman wasn’t pasty pale like the stereotypes of scientists. Gordon Freeman was perfection. A perfect specimen. G-Man couldn’t have asked for a better subject if he tried. 

Admiring the view staring at the shoulders and slowing going down. Various marks and bruises from Black Mesa that had yet to heal. 

Finally ending at Freeman’s rear end. G-Man ran his hand lightly across it, feeling the owner tense further. Firm and soft. He smiled, leaning down he whispered to the man’s ear “Opportunity, Mister Freeman...opportunity.”

G-Man glided down, with one hand he pressed on Freeman’s hip while the other hand he used to ready Gordon’s behind. He inserted one finger causing Gordon to tense even more. Hanging his head down, the scientist unsure on what to do let alone what was going to happen. Yeh, sure he knew what was about to happen, he was going to be had from behind so to say. But what would happen afterwards? ‘Shit’ Gordon groaned as G-Man inserted finger number two, scissoring, followed by finger number three moments after.

“Ready yourself Mister Freeman.” G-Man replied once satisfied with Gordon’s behind.

Gordon merely grunted in reply, his mind elsewhere, not really paying attention to what Mr Mysterious was saying.

With a manic grin, G-Man thrust his throbbing member into Freeman’s rump. Gordon’s gasped; he honestly didn’t expect the guy’s member to be so big let alone wide. Gordon also didn’t expect G-Man to completely insert on the first go ether. 

Mr Mysterious set himself to a pace, medium speed in and out, going all the way. Gordon just squeezed his eyes shut and took it silently, borderline on pleasure and pain however after the first five or six times, it started become more gratifying.

Eventually G-Man hit Gordon’s sweet spot, causing the guy to moan loudly. “Glad your...enjoying...my services...Mr Freeman.” G-Man managed between thrusts. Speaking more slowly than normal. However Gordon was in too much of a state of pleasure for it to further annoying him. It was something about how he spoke, the slowness, the way he empisised the words, the breaks in speech, it all annoyed Freeman, it further added to the guy’s sense of mystery. Oh how would he love to figure what the guy’s deal was.

Time seemed like it stopped. It ceased to progress. Every moment was like eternity and more. The pleasure was unbearable. Never had Gordon experienced such goodness in his life. G-Man was rough, but not painfully rough. G-Man was sensitive to Gordon’s needs yet still manages to overlook other ones. The movements were regular yet he managed to be both soft and hard, the light pain only added more pleasure to the experience.

It wasn’t long before G-Man reached his own state of calm, of pleasure, and expelled his load. Gordon rode it out, enjoying every minute of it. 

The spent G-Man flopped down next to the Freeman, they both spent the next few minutes breathing heavily, trying to regain their composure. They didn’t say anything, nothing needed to be said. The fun was over and now whatever happened next was in G-Man’s control.

“It would be wise to rest Mr Freeman...your time will... come again.” G-Man sat himself up against the bed head with a sigh a relief.

That was the last thing Gordon remembered before blacking out with exhaustion.

...

Images rushed through Gordon’s mind, Black Mesa, the incident in the chamber, the corridors, the soldiers... as well as other images that he didn’t recognise... 

“Rise and shine, Mister Freeman, rise and... shine. Not that I wish... to imply that you have been sleeping on... the job. No one is more deserving of a rest, and all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until... well... let's just say your hour has come again. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference... in the world. So, wake up, Mister Freeman...wake up and... smell the ashes.”


End file.
